pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
(NPC) Zevra Deveran
Bio/Past Zevra Deveran was born to an evil elder god that once reigned with terror and chaos, but was eventually sealed away by Elliel Pandemonium's brother. Her mother was a lowly dark elf, an elven slave to the evil god, that bore the only child of said god. The god was more adept in gravitational magics and abilities than anything else and it seems Zevra inherited said ability. Ever since childhood, Zevra was feared by the slaves in the palace of darkness her father resided in. She'd learned of cruelty, but never of kindness. She was more or less indifferent to her mother's torture, never knowing a loving hand. Only power. So, Zevra gained power, her only friend, lover, mother and father she could see. Something of such value, after all, had to give some sort of satisfaction. But still, Zevra found nothing. She wondered why her father lusted after such an empty thing. When the castle was taken down, she was retrieved by Exyphilion, whom seemed to take to her as a slave of war. She ended up serving under him, where she met many different people. She met her lover, a servant boy whom seemed to love her back; unfortunately, he was also a prisoner of war and decided to escape, leaving Zevra behind to increase his chances of escape. This was her first heartbreak, and Zevra realized how truly 'all for one' the world was when suffering from this act. She worked her way up, until eventually she paid off her debt as a slave. It was then she found the Queen fleeing and was going to raise the alarm, possibly to gain more for herself, but the Queen offered her a hand. Offered to help her flee the border with them. Zevra took her hand and for once felt some sort of affection, no matter how muted it might be. From there, she'd been with the queen since the very beginning of her founding of Pandemonium. Personality Zevra is a very serious woman, possibly impossible to make her laugh. She's very heavy, in a way and dislikes the notion of love or affection due to the little she's received although she is secretly grateful for any sent her way. She's more focused on the goal than how she gets there and tends to set unrealistic expectations of herself and others, causing for her relationships to grow tense as nobody can satisfy her or hit her goal. She's very difficult on both herself and her students, rest not being an option for either of them. Power is something that she does teach but she knows it is meaningless without purpose. Appearance Zevra's skin is the color of dusk, a pale, pallid purple color that seems to linger in the back of your mind. Although dark, she is beautiful, a sight to see. Her hair is also a pale shade of white that one might see when gazing at snow. She tends to wear outfits that allow her to move with flexibility and chooses maneuverability over modesty. It seems like Zevra gets constantly battered with racism and judgement over her appearance but she just doesn't give a shit. Skills Gravitireverti This is her first unlock regarding Zevra's skills. This severs the gravitational pull of the galaxy's natural orbit for a period of time and enables anti-gravity. If you were to get caught in this it might not only reverse the flow of gravity but mess with it too. She often uses gravitireverti and tribulato together, which makes for a pretty fucked enemy. '' '''Tribulato' Zevra will intensify the gravitational pull by manipulating the spacetime continuum and its distribution of mass. Quite literally bending the universe's fields. If caught in this gravity will be so heavy on your back you might not only be unable to walk, but end up flat on the floor and unable to move. Strength -''' Zevra, for being someone with gravity manipulation abilities, has her strength affect the density of her gravitational pull. 'Speed -' Zevra has a great amount of speed that both results in her ability to cast spells, move and speed up the duration of her gravitational abilities. 'Weapons -' Zevra, although she does not use weapons, is prone to picking up blades. 'Spells -' Zevra is not as adept in spells as she'd like to be, but she's still noted as quite the caster. 'Beast-taming -' Zevra knows nothing about it and finds no use for it unless you can tame a black hole. Intelligence - Zevra is quite intelligent, being able to ponder over the mysteries of space and solve them too. She does extensive study and research on black holes, knowing that if you can survive the density that they hold portals to other worlds. She's tried to strengthen her own density to go through, but unfortunately she failed. She's still in one piece, but she couldn't make it past the black hole's density. 'Powers -' Zevra is so well-versed in her abilities that she can barely learn any more; it's perfect control. 'Bodily Modifications -' Being completely whole and not into bodily modifications, Zevra does not have any experience or knowledge with them. 'Stamina -' Zevra is known for her great amounts of stamina, as stamina is required to use gravity magic. It's an advanced form of magic that can kill you if you are not practiced. Spellbook '''Gravitational Pull Using the gravitational methods she has learned, she will summon dense gravity and slam it against the enemy's body, pulling it in whatever manner she desires while taking on the density of a black hole herself to said enemy. However, this only works to pull the enemy towards her. Gravitational Push Using the gravitational methods she has learned, she will summon dense gravity and slam it against the enemy's body, pushing it in whatever manner she desires. However, this only works for the direction opposite of her. '' '''Gravity Burst' She lessens her gravitational footprint and reduces gravity on her and her alone, causing for faster movement. Increases speed +1. Experience Tasks Casuals Training